Too Long
by Lilas
Summary: Another Saint Seiya fic... And a little explanation on what you nee to know for it this time... ~please review~


Disclaimer: I really wish I did own Saint Seiya, but I don't...

Author's note: Back with anther one! Ok, for this one, there's a character you have to know about. Her name is Miho. She's Seiya's best friend since they were kids, when the latter still lived in the orphanage. Miho has a huge crush on Seiya, but I don't think he realizes. Personally, I think they make a cute couple, but lie I said. I think that Seiya and Saori are better together.... They have a chemistry going on... Tell me what you think about it, ok? So review at the end, please? 

************* 

Too Long 

by Lilas

Too long… It's been too long since we sat down and chatted… Chatted about anything but the possibilities of him dying or getting killed… I can't remember the last decent conversation I had with him without it ending either in an argument or someone challenging him for a fight to the death. Why? Why does it have to be that way? Am I doomed to have a relationship with a boy I love vanish because he is slightly above normal?

I find myself snorting at my previous thought. Slightly? How funny. He's way more than slightly above normal! He's killed men, monsters and Gods… As well as I conquered my heart. But why ruin what I have with him already? Why ruin such a beautiful and blossoming friendship with three words? No… I'd rather not. Besides, he loves her.

How I envy her… I wonder if she realizes how lucky she truly is. He protects her with his life and for her there is no limit of pain he'll endure. The fact she is the reincarnation of a goddess has nothing to do with it, and I know it. I remember when I sneaked to visit him, he would complain all day long about her and her pesky way of annoying all the children… but then he'd start on how pretty she had looked when she'd laugh.

I guess that's when I knew. I think that's when I realized where to draw the line. So when he left for Greece, I locked my heart and threw the keys away, determined on not loving anyone but him. So I hung his pictures on my wall, praying for him and to him every night, never forgetting his kind words to me as I shed my tears a couple of days before his departure… A couple of hours before we parted as enemies…

I feel guilty about having yelled at him up to this day, to tell you the truth. Why must I be so stubborn? Why can I not accept that fighting is his destiny… his fate? But then, what kind of friend would I be? What kind of friend would I be if I didn't fight with him for leaving me? If I didn't yell at him for dumbly risking his life? If I didn't cry when he returned home safe and sound along with his brothers…

I know that's what he needs the most. Someone he can hang on to. Someone who lives in the reality of the world and leads a life as close to normal as can come to help him through, to guide him back after a fight… To assure him that he' still alive and succeed in protecting this world once more… Someone like me.

That's why I don't mind standing at the sidelines. That's exactly why I am content with the relationship we have now… If I were to mean more to him than I do now, things would never be the same. He would never be able to come to me tell me all his worries because I would mean more to him than just a confident; and I would never be able to live with myself if that were to happen…

The kids, however, can see right through me. They know I love him and they've given him enough hints to make him realize how I feel for him deep within. Personally, I'm grateful for them. They relieve me of an immense pressure from my heart. They act as messengers, informing him of how I feel deep in my heart and soul… and stopping us from performing irreversible acts. Like the time we almost kissed. If they hadn't fallen from the tree, nothing would have been the same… And I'm glad they did.

But again, it's been too long… What's been too long? I'm so sure anymore… Maybe since I dreamt of being in his arms one day, maybe since I went to sleep without a longing fear in my heart… maybe since my innocence was stolen along with him… Maybe since I've admitted to myself that I'd probably do anything to get a signal that I might have a chance…

Or maybe since we've sat down and chatted about anything at all… Whatever it is, it's been too long and with each passing day, the waiting and the fake promises take on their tolls… The kids are getting mad at me for not calling him to come over the orphanage and I'm getting mad at him for not apologizing for having walked out on us… An endless cycle of blames and anger that will only end when we apologize…

That's what's been too long…

Apologies left unspoken since our childhood, accumulating with each passing day along with our stubbornness and pride to ask forgiveness to the other… No one realizes how tense and fragile our relationship has become except us… There is no one who can help us return t what we once shared but ourselves, and we don't have the strength to that… and I don't know if we ever will…

It's been too long since the time of forgiveness passed, and, as the days pass, we're doomed to watch our friendship crumble with each lie and each unspoken word… So before it's too late for words and too late for tears, I guess I should be the first to take a step towards the abyss that is engulfing our friendship…

Seiya, I'm sorry I took too long to speak the words I know are the only things standing between our friendship… Please forgive me for everything… For the shouting and for the cursing and for the threats I made which never should have left my mouth in the first place.

And now, it's your turn.


End file.
